a través de los años
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Un dulce One-shot de mi pareja favorita: los azules.


**—7 AÑOS—**

Era un día hermoso en saltadilla, el sol brillando placenteramente sobre la escuela primaria Poakey oaks. En esos momentos el alumnado estaba celebrando el día del amor y la amistad. Burbuja amaba este día, se había despertado y abrazado a sus hermanas ylas treshabían intercambiado chocolates, a su vez dejando tres pares en la mesade nochedel profesor. Despues habían ido a la escuela, cada una con su mochila llena de galletas de chispas de chocolate que habían hecho con el profesor la noche previa, para luego repartirlas entre casi todos los demás grados. Había dado y recibido abrazos y se regocijaba en el hecho de que sus amigos estaban felices y sabían lo mucho que Burbuja los quería.

Además, la escuela había pedido pizza y los estaban dejando poner música en sus aulas, Bellota peleando con Mitch por el puesto de DJ mientras que ella y Bombón platicaban con sus amigas entre bocados de pizza.

Burbuja se había estado diviertiendo. Hasta que la llamaron afuera del salón y le empujaron una rosa. Burbuja sabiendo lo que iba a venir y no queriendo decir que no pero tampoco que si, salió disparada antes de que el chico pudiera decir más y se encerró en el aula de algún club, esperando que no la encontraran.

¡Era solo una niña, por todos los santos! Tan solo tenía siete años, ¿que diría el profesor si llegara con la noticia de que tenía un novio?

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quien te dio permiso?!

El bramido del jocoso azul llamó la atención de Burbuja, el estaba parado en posición defensiva.

—¿Boomer?—dijo ella sorprendida, para luego hablar más forzosamente—¡¿Que haces en mi escuela?!

Demandó ella apuntando un dedo acusador al niño rubio.

—¡Está es mi escuela! ¡Y este es mi club!

Respondió Boomer, enojado.

—¿vas en mi escuela?

Una vez más, Burbuja se sorprendió.

—¡No, tu vas en mi escuela!

Corrigió el jocoso. Burbuja bajo los brazos y rodó los ojos.

—No sabía que podíamos participar en un club.

Burbuja intento hacer plática, decidiendo ponerse a inspeccionar. El se cruzó de brazos y la miró sospechosamente. Luego hizo un sonido desinteresado y se sentó en su silla, dispuesto a ignorarla.

—¿Que?

Soltó Boomer, al sentir la mirada azul de la chica.

—No, nada es solo que... ¿Por que no estas celebrando con los demás?

Pregunto Burbuja, sentándose en frente de el. Boomer arrugo la nariz.

—No me gusta.

Respondió simplemente. Burbuja se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No te gusta san Valentín? Pero ¿Por que? Es el mejor día del año.—Exclamó ella. Boomer apretó los labios.—¡tienes que decirme! ¡Es un dia súper importante para todo el mundo!

Burbuja agarro el brazo de Boomer, pero el se zafó inmediatamente.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡No se que estan celebra!

Respondió Boomer alejándose de ella. Burbuja abrió los ojos, antes de soltar una risa por lo bajo, Boomer se sonrojó.

—¿No sabes que se celebra en el día del amor y la amistad?

Preguntó Burbuja, un tanto sarcástica a su pesar. Boomer volvió a apretar los labios.

—¡No te rías! Así que no se de que se trata el amor, ¡bah! ¡Se muchas cosas que tú tonto trasero no sabe!

Respondió Boomer. Una vez más volvió a quedar sorprendida. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras que Boomer se pegaba a la pared viéndose como un animal acorralado.

—¿En serio no sabes?

Preguntó Burbuja, esta vez había tristeza en su tono. Boomer hizo una mueca, decidiendo no responderle.

—Bueno, espero que me digas cuando lo sepas.

Dijo Burbuja entonces, decidiendo que si le daba el significado Boomer pensaría que lo estaba tomando como tonto.

—¡Burbuja! ¡Burbuja! ¿Donde estas?

Fue la voz de su hermana mayor la que cortó el silencio entre ellos, sobresaltandolos en el proceso. Sin despedirse Burbuja se dio la vuelta, hechandole una última mirada a Boomer, y se fue a encontrarse con sus hermanas.

**—9 AÑOS DE EDAD —**

Burbuja había aprendido algunas cosas sobre los años.

Primero: No se podía pertenecer a un club hasta secundaria a menos de que este fuera deportivo.

Segundo: Boomer, junto con sus hermanos, en verdad si iban a su escuela, solo que iban en otra salon: los maestros al saber la historia entre los dos grupos de súper humanos decidieron que sería mejor si los mateninan separados.

Tercero: Boomer era en su mayoría un niño taciturno. No hablaba con nadie, a menos de que fueran sus hermanos o ella y sus hermanas, y se mostraba hostil sólo con ellas, aunque esto había disminuido bastante con los años.

No entendía muy bien por qué le prestaba tanta atención a Boomer, tal vez le daba lástima, tal vez por que eran contrapartes, tal vez por que le gustaba.

Burbuja no estaba segura, mucho menos de la última, pero suponía que iba a saber ese mismo día. Tenía unas galletas especiales en su mano, de chispas de chocolate y mora azul, su fruta favorita, y su idea era dárselas y confesársele.

Guardo las galletas especiales en su falda y empezó a repartir las demás junto con sus hermanas, Burbujo le dio a Julie y a Marie, Bombón le dio a sophie y dejaba una en el escritorio de la maestra y Bellota le daba a Mitch y a los gemelos.

En todo el día, recibió cartas declarando lo mucho que la querían y rosas, los chicos distrayéndolas de su objetivo principal tanto que para cuando llegó la hora de la salida Burbuja todavía tenía las galletas en su falda.

—¿Como te fue Burbuja?

Preguntó Bombón empacando sus cosas en su mochila rosa.

—si, ¿le diste las galletas a chico misterioso o no?

Bellota ya había acabado desde hace un rato y se hallaba con un celular en la mano.

Burbuja hizo un puchero.

—Vamos, Bellota no seas así.

La voz de la razón dijo.

—¿Que? ¿Como se supone que lo llame si no nos quiere decir su nombre?

La voz de la discordia contestó.

—No lo he visto en todo el día.

Le dijo a sus hermanas finalmante, interrumpiendo la pelea de miradas.

—oh, Burbuja...

Bombón puso una mano en los hombros de Burbuja.

—Vamos, Burbuja. Si no lo haces hoy podrás hacerlo mañana.

Intento animar Bellota. Burbuja frunció el ceño. Ella quería confesarse hoy, era el día perfecto, romántico y dulce, todo lo que ella quería. Bombón suspiro.

—...¡oh, pero que tonta! Tengo que ir a ver a mi maestra de español para hablar de algo

Dijo Bombón exageradamente. Bellota también suspiro después de unos minutos.

—y yo... creo que...uh... el entrenador de fut quería verme.

La voz de Bellota era seca, claramente una mentira.

—¿Burbuja, te molestaría darnos un minuto?

Preguntó Bombón, aunque se fue con Bellota sin esperar respuesta. Burbuja sonrió y rodó los ojos, agradeciendo a sus hermanas en silencio y salió en busca de Boomer.

Lo encontró en el club de música, una vez más. Abrió la puerta, se asomó (el chico estaba comiendo dulces y observando unos papeles en un asiento) y entró.

—Hola.

Boomer alzó la cabeza al escucharla y luego frunció.

—¿Que?

Preguntó cortantemente. Burbuja trago saliva, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y sentándose en frente de el.

—¿Por que estás aquí? Creía que no podíamos pertenecer a ningún club hasta secundaria.

Hizo conversación en lo que intentaba agarrar coraje, pero con cada minuto que pasaba parecía que más se le iba. Boomer no contestó, en lugar regreso a las hojas, que burbuja ahora podía identificar como partituras. Entre más se esparcía el silencio más incómoda se sentía, jugando con sus manos, esperando a que Boomer hiciera o dijera algo. Finalmente no pudo más y se alzó con estruendo.

—Queria darte esto.

Dijo como en automático, su cara sonrojada y básicamente azotando el pupitre con las galletas. Boomer se sobresaltó y la vio con grandes ojos pero antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho, Burbuja salió como rayo, llegando en minutos a esconderse bajo su edredón y gritos retumbando toda la casa utonio.

**—10 AÑOS DE EDAD —**

Burbuja había sido lo suficientemente suertuda para que Boomer olvidara el incidente de hace unos años, aún sí Burbuja hubiera terminado con un corazón roto y hubiera llorado en el hombro de su hermana mayor cuando escuchó que los chicos se habían mudado. Estaba mejor ahora, sin embargo, por que este año había encontrado un nuevo enamorado.

Había preparado la caja de chocolates la noche pasada con la ayuda de sus hermanas y en la mañana incluso decidió cambiar su peinado.

Llego a la escuela ilusionada, solo para que un monstruo atacara a saltadilla y cuando finalmente acabaron con el monstruo, Burbuja había agarrado la caja y, aún si su pelo estaba hecho un nido y su cara estaba cubierta de tierra y sangre de monstruo, había marchado para hablar con el chico y-

¿quien lo hubiera pensado? En el amor cada segundo cuenta y Burbuja había llegado unos segundos demasiado tarde, solo para ver que el chico que le gustaba había aceptado ser el novio de otra chica.

Burbuja terminó comiéndose la caja en su habitación, compartiéndola con sus hermanas entre tazas de chocolate caliente.

**—13 AÑOS DE EDAD—**

Los chicos jocosos habían vuelto, y a ninguna de las superpoderosas les hacía gracia.

En especial a Burbuja.

_"Oh, cuando ponga mis manos encima-"_

Pensaba ella llena de rabia, su vestido azul turquesa junto con sus zapatillas nuevas definitivamente no eran aptos para una pelea.

—Bueno, Bueno, Bueno. Miren quien llegó.

Dijo Brick llamando la atención de sus hermanos. Tenía el descaro de sonreír con suficiencia.

Bombón alzó una mano para detener a las menores, Burbuja sintiéndose mejor al saber que Bellota (con su pelo revuelto y todavía en piyamas) compartía su enojo.

—Vamos, chicos. Ríndanse ahora y evitennos tener que patear sus traseros.

Bombón hablo calmadamente. Burbuja sabía que no estaba tratando de persuadir, si no recitando las mismas palabras obligatorias de advertencia que le daba a todo villano.

—Si, no lo creo súper tonta. ¡Ataquen!

Dijo Brick, y sin más dos estelas se llevaron a sus hermanas lejos de la tienda, mientras que Boomer se le quedó viendo, confundido.

—¿Por que estás vestida así?

Preguntó el, y Burbuja se sonrojó, no sabía si de enojo o de vergüenza.

—¡estaba en una cita tú- tu- cabeza de chorlito!

Exclamó Burbuja, Boomer frunció aún más y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por que alguien querría salir contigo?

Preguntó el, y aunque su pregunta era genuina e inocente, al haber recordado que explotó cuando Burbuja lo besó, La rubia lo tomó como un insulto, y soltando un grito enfurecido peleó con el hasta que los jocosos no tuvieron otra más que retirarse.

**—15 AÑOS DE EDAD—**

Tras el curso de los próximos años Burbuja había tenido un total de tres novios. Había cortado con uno por que era un carbón y con el otro por que siempre sacaba lo peor en Burbuja.

Era un día perfecto, romántico, todo lo que ella quería. Pero simplemente faltaba algo. Burbuja sabía lo que era.

Se arregló como siempre, leve maquillaje y su uniforme de superhéroe bajo jeans y una blusa blanca (había aprendido su lección la última vez).

No quería hacer lo que estaba por hacer, en especial no en su día favorito en todo el universo, pero... sentía que era algo que realmente debía hacer, era injusto seguir de otra forma.

Pablo había llegado a tiempo, formal y elegante y ella había sonreído y tomado su brazo. Burbuja hizo plática común y ambos compartían el mismo humor, divirtiéndose aun si solo eran ellos dos. Había sido una cita placentera y Burbuja realmente adoraba su compañía, pero...

—Tenemos que hablar.

Dijo Burbuja inhalando, tratando de agarrar valor para cometer el cruel acto. Pablo solo le sonrió tristemente.

—Lo se.

Agarro su mano, y a pesar de ella cuando llego a casa se hecho a llorar en su cama. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo de que lo que sentían no era romántico si no una buena amistad, pero aún así dolía tan solo pensar que nunca encontraría a su príncipe azul. Una vez más Bombón y Bellota estuvieron ahí para consolar a su hermana menor.

**— 18 AÑOS DE EDAD—**

Burbuja había estado ocupada salvando el día y patrullando cuando lo vio sentado debajo de uno de los grandes arboles en el parque de saltadilla.

Al principio creyó que estaba soñando: había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los jocoso habían causado problemas y ademas se había cortado el pelo y ahora traia indicios de una barba, pero había algo en el que lo hacia sobresaltar. En ambos ella y sus hermanas y el sus hermanos. Simplemente era obvio que no eran normales.

_"¿debería hablarle?...pero estoy patrullando..."_

Burbuja se mordio el labio. Y viendo hacia los dos lados, como si fuera una niña otra vez y no quisiera que la cacharan haciendo una travesura, decidio ir a ver que estaba haciendo, razonando que era para asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Aterrizo unos metros lejos de el y camino el resto para llegar a donde estaba. Boomer estaba demasiado ocupado observando unas partituras y tocando en su guitarra como para notarla.

—¿Preparandote para serenar a tu novia?

Dijo Burbuja, haciendo que Boomer se sobresaltara. Si burbuja se rio por lo bajo cuando Boomer se pego con el tronco eso era algo que nadie sabria.

—¡Mierda!—solto Boomer por lo bajo, llevandose una mano detras de su cabeza. Le dedico una mirada rencorosa a Burbuja.—Muy graciosa.

Dijo el. Esta vez, Burbuja no se molesto en esconder su risa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Que estas haciendo?

Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, brazos apoyados en sus rodillas

—Tratando de conquistar a saltadilla a travez de control mental

dijo sarcasticamente y rodando los ojos. Burbuja hizo un sonido de contemplación.

—Estas bromeando pero cosas mas extrañas han pasado en saltadilla.

Boomer la miro extrañado, queriendo preguntarle que tipo de cosas pero a la vez presintiendo que era mejor si no se enteraba. Burbuja redirigio su atencion, inspeccionando curiosamente las partituras.

—¿Estas escribiendo canciones de amor?

Pregunto ella, Boomer volvio a entrar en panico, sonrojandose.

—¡NO! no, es solo que- ya sabes- todos los grandes cantantes han escrito de amor- y bueno- solo queria- ¡deja eso!

Mientras hablaba, Boomer recogia bruscamente las partituras en un intento de que Burbuja no las viera. Pero, para ser el superhumano mas veloz en saltadilla, Burbuja aun asi logro robar una partitura.

—La la la la~

Empezo a entonar ella, leyendo la paritutra y alejandose de Boomer para que no se las quitara. Boomer se sonrojo aun mas. Burbuja solto una risa de diversion y le devolvio el papel a Boomer, quien la agarro bruscamente.

—¡Deja de molestar! No deberias estar- ¿no se, celebrando con tu familia o algo?

Solto Boomer.

—Bueno, Bombon tiene una cita en la biblioteca y bellota se fue de excursión con su club de basketball.

Dijo ella, volviendose a sentar y bajando la vista, claramanete triste.

—Oh...

A pesar de todo y de que una vez habian sido enemigos, Boomer no habia querido arruinarle su buen humor.

—Y yo... bueno, no tengo nada que hacer así que me ofrecí para patrullar la ciudad.

Burbuja se encogio de hombros y empezaba a jugar con sus manos.

—Oh.

dijo, boomer sin saber que mas decir y rascándose el cuello incomodo. Luego, como no supo que hacer o que decir para disipar el silencio y como burbuja se veía demasiado ocupada en introspección, Boomer empezó a jugar con las cuerdas de su guitarra, tocando una melodia cualquiera. Luego se detuvo, tensandose.

—Espera- ¿Dijiste cita en la biblioteca?

Pregunto Boomer.

—¿Si? ¿Por?

Respondio Burbuja confundida.

—¿Bombon?— Boomer se volvio palido cuando burbujaasintió con la cabeza, recordaba que Brick habia dicho algo de ir a sacar un libro...—¿la biblioteca de saltadilla?

—¿Hay alguna otra?

Respondio Burbuja extrañada, si no un tanto divertida. Boomer solto una palabrota y se levanto apuradamente.

—Tengo que irme- es por el bien de la ciudad créeme uhh... feliz san valentin o lo que sea...

Dijo rápidamente antes de salir disparado lejos de Burbuja, dejándola consternada.

**—23 AÑOS—**

Burbuja estaba sobre todo cansada cuando llego a su casa, había sido un largo día en el jardin de niños y ademas habia tenido que detener un monstruo y un atraco. No sabia como sus hermanas lo hacían, Bombón con su ajetreado trabajo como directora de editorial y Bellota aun mas como policía. Se paso una mano por su cabello, aprovechando a quitarse su coleta, y empezó a quitarse su chamarra cuando fue atrapada en los brazos de su querido novio. Burbuja solto una risa mientras Boomer llenaba su cara de besos.

—Hola a ti tambien.

dijo, una sonrisa partiendo su cara. Boomer finalmente se aparto, tomando la chamarra de Burbuja y dejando que ella se apoyara en el para quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Día difícil, preciosa?

Pregunto Boomer, Burbuja resoplo.

—No, mas que nada desgastante.

Respondió después de una pausa. Finalmente logro quitarse los zapatos y juntos fueron hacia la sala.

—Bueno, hice de comer así que por que no te sientas y-

Empezó a decir, empujándola gentilmente hacia el sofa.

—¿Hicistetude comer? Por favor dime que no quemaste mi cocina.

Interrumpió ella, manteniéndose en pie. Boomer frunció en un puchero.

—Eso fue una sola vez.

Se defendio el, Burbuja solto una risa por lo bajo.

—Okay, Okay.— Cedió ella, Boomer volvio a sonreir y le dedico un pequeño beso. Aun asi, Burbuja se rehuso a aceptar la oferta de sentarse en el sillon, prefiriendo ayudar a poner la mesa.—¿Espagueti?

Pregunto ella en tono divertido, alzando las cejas.

—No me juzgues.

Burbuja escondió su sonrisa, era lindo que Boomer hiciera de comer para ella, aun si lo unico que el rubio sabia hacer era pasta. Sobre todo, era tranquilizador saber que podia confiar en Boomer para ayudarla cuando los dias se ponian dificiles.

—Mi Lady

Dijo Boomer, haciendo un drama de sacar una silla. Burbuja tomo asintió, no sin antes reir por lo bajo. Nunca le diria a nadie, pero realmente amaba esos pequeños teatros que Boomer hacia.

Fue feliz durante toda la cena, Boomer habia hecho un trabajo decente con el espaguetti e incluso habia decorado la habitacion, el ambiente definitivamente romantico... Burbuja comenzaba a pensar que Boomer habia roto algo o estaba por darle terribles noticias.

—Boomer—Dijo Burbuja, llamando la atención de Boomer, quien dejó de comer y le dedicó un gesto para que continuara—¿A que se debe todo esto?

Burbuja realmente trato de que su tono no sonara de sospecha. Boomer se tensó inmediatamente.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! Es solo que hoy es un día especial y-

Burbuja ladea la cabeza.

—¿Hoy es un día especial?

Preguntó, confundida. No podía serlo. Boomer frunció. O por todo lo que es bueno y santo, no se le había olvidado su propio aniversario, ¿Verdad? No. No, Boomer le había pedido que fueran novios en diciembre. Su aniversario fue hace dos meses- Entonces-

—¿En serio? ¿Así de mal te fue esta semana?—Preguntó Boomer. Luego suspiro.- es san Valentín, preciosa.

Burbuja soltó un grito de angustia.

—¡Oh no!¡Boomer, tengo que salir!¡Es una emergencia!

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Como se le había pasado? ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Se paró de inmediato y si no fuera por Boomer hubiera salido por la puerta como bala, a la primera tienda que todavía tuviera chocolates y tarjetas.

—Burbuja, espera.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tengo que enviarles a mis hermanas sus tarjetas! ¡Enviarle al profesor sus chocolates!

—¡Hazlo mañana! Estoy seguro de que entenderán. Disfruta unos minutos conmigo.

Burbuja frunció el ceño. No le había comprado nada a su magnífico novio.

—¡No tengo ningún regalo que darte!

Dijo Burbuja, tratando de hacer que Boomer viera la severidad de la situación. Boomer solo la alejo de la puerta y la volvió a sentar.

—Tu presencia es regalo suficiente.

Le dijo con un guiño. Aún con su sonría no fue suficiente para terminar de convencer a Burbuja.

—Además, tengo- tengo algo que quiero-Hum. Quiero decirte algo.

Boomer empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

—¿Ajá?

Alentó burbuja cuando Boomer no continuó.

—Espera, solo- solo dame un minuto.

Dijo Boomer, empezando a preocupar a Burbuja.

—¿Boomer?

Trato de pararse, pero el rubio solo la detuvo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa. Boomer tomo un respiro.

—Lo siento, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte y solo- No se por donde empezar.

Dijo el. Burbuja lo agarro de las manos y Boomer soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Tomate tu tiempo...

Boomer la miro con una sonrisa tímida que Burbuja recíproco. Luego, Boomer soltó una mano de Burbuja para carraspear y la volvió a tomar.

—Claro, okay. Okay. Burbuja. —Empezó— No...nunca he sido un buen hombre. No desde el momento en el que fui creado y a veces dudo que inlcuso ahora sea lo suficientemente bondadoso. Pregúntale a la ciudad entera, todos te van a decir que fui un chico horrible- Dudo que yo mismo me hubiera dado una oportunidad. Pero, ante todo, tu siempre viste lo mejor en mi y dudo que fuera el hombre parado en frente de ti si no hubieras extendido tu mano- Realmente, es como si fueras mi ángel.

—Boomer...

Burbuja suspiro, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del otro. El alzó la mano.

—No, déjame terminar. Creo que es por eso por que intento cada día ser mi mejor versión que puedo ser: por ti. Cada día, sueño con reciprocar todo lo que haz hecho por mi, sueño ser tu ángel de la guarda tanto como tu eres el mío. Y, si algo es cierto, es que vivo por ti. No, es cierto. Fui creado por ti. Y no lo querría de ninguna otra forma. Quiero ser todo tuyo, ser la primera persona que vez cuando te levantas, y tu pelo está enmarañado y frunces tu cara por que el sol es demasiado brillante. Ser la última persona que vez cuando te vas a dormir, con tus piyamas de oso y aventándote a la cama.

Boomer tomo una pausa, riendo al pensar en Burbuja y su adorable ser.

—Ya lo eres tontito. Eres mi todo, y yo soy toda tuya.

Dijo Burbuja rodando los ojos.

—Lo se, Lo se. Y creerías que eso es suficiente, pero... creo que está en mi naturaleza ser un poco egoísta por que... bueno, quiero más. Quiero que seas mía por completo, que todo el mundo te vea y sepa que estás conmigo- que me vean y sepan que la mujer de mi vida es Burbuja Utonio, la chica superpoderosa más bonita, carismática, fuerte, inteligente-

—Cuidado con las últimas dos características, no queremos que mis hermanas se enteren.

Interrumpió Burbuja entre risas. Boomer solo sonrió- y Burbuja solo cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder cuando Boomer cayó en una rodilla, buscando en su bolsillo.

_"Oh, por Dios."_

—De hecho, si- si aceptas, me gustaría cambiar esa última parte. Que sepan que la mujer de mi vida es Burbuja Jojo, la mejor superpoderosa. Burbuja, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

En frente de Burbuja estaba un anillo, simple, elegante, un diamente en medio de dos zafiros en la banda. Se tapo la boca en sorpresa, el silencio empezando a crecer y lágrimas empezando a escapar de sus ojos (era un momento emocional, ¿okay? Que no la juzguen.) Boomer se paró inmediato, sorprendido el por las lágrimas de Burbuja.

—A- A menos de que no quieras o estes lista, en serio puedes decir que no. Siempre puedo devolver el anillo- mierda. Es el anillo, ¿No es cierto? Sabía que era demasiado simple. Debí de haber escogido el otro- No, deja de llorar, por favor. Creo que compré helado y podemos ver películas en su lugar- es más olvidemos todo esto-

Simplemente, parecía que los azules eran la pareja más fácil de entrar en histeria. Burbuja llorando de la emoción y Boomer balbuceando cada medio segundo en búsqueda de hacer que Burbuja parara de llorar- Ella seguía llorando cuando hizo un gesto para que Boomer la abrazara, y el inmediatamente lo hizo.

—Boomer...—Dijo ella, en un sollozo, tragándose sus lágrimas— Perdón, perdón.

Burbuja se separó de Boomer y se limpió los ojos, tratando de no arruinar más su maquillaje.

—No tienes de que disculparte, preciosa. No era el-

—Preguntame otra vez.

Indicó Burbuja.

—¿Que?

Ante la confusión de Boomer, Burbuja solo sorbió por la nariz y le entregó su mano.

—Okay. Uh, ¿Burbuja? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Uh oh. Las lágrimas amenazaban en regresar, pero esta vez Burbuja logró sacar la única palabra que necesitaba.

—Okay.

—¿O-Okay? ¿Si?

Burbuja asintió- estaba volviendo a llorar, pero no importaba, Boomer la había vuelto a envolver en un abrazo, feliz de la vida.

—Oye, Oye. Todavía falta el postre.—Le dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas. Burbuja asintió.—Por que no vas a la sala y lo comemos haya, ¿Hmm? Oye, si escoges una película incluso podamos hacer palomitas.

Eso... sonaba bien.

—¿Que tipo de postre estamos hablando?

Preguntó Burbuja, voz quebrada por el llanto de hace menos de un minuto.

—Compre tiramisu.

Burbuja casi vuelve a llorar. ¿Podía haberse encontrado hombre más perfecto? Boomer se encargó de emplatar el tiramisu, y Burbuja de escoger una película. Y al final del día, Burbuja se acurruco con- le provocaba tanta felicidad decir- su fiancé.

Dios, San Valentín realmente era el mejor día del año.

* * *

**Creo que en algun punto perdi el hilo de la trama pero meh- me gusto mucho como quedo como para reescribirla. ¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad!**


End file.
